Morgana- What Could Have Been
by GreenElf47
Summary: Right so this won't make sense unless you read the authors note in the first chapter but basically its about Morgana and her journey back to the light. Enjoy and R&R! xx
1. Brief

Authors Note:

Stories will mainly follow the Merlin storyline but there will be some little and some major deviations.

Background:

Uther had another ward called Bella who lived in Camelot with the Pendragons. She was extremely close with Morgana- they were like sisters/ mother and daughter/ best friends all in one. Also good friends with Merlin- Arthur treats her like a little sister and overdoes the big- brotherly protective routine and Gwen was also her maidservant so they were pretty close.

She has magic and pretty much the whole kingdom knew about it but she can't control it and it barely ever surfaces so Uther let her live and treated her like a daughter.

She turned up in Camelot filthy and carrying only a necklace with a strange symbol on it and a few other things- turns out she's royalty from an island far across the sea. Uther thought it was his duty to protect and look after fellow royals so he took her in. She has nightmares like Morgana does but manages to keep them from most people. However she slept in a little bed in Morganas chambers so she couldn't keep them from Morgana and Gwen and eventually Merlin and Arthur and Gaius found out but they all managed to keep Uther in the dark as they feared he might see them as magical and execute her.

She's been on all the kind of trips and adventures that the group get up to and these will be some short retellings of various adventures with her added in and some new one liners! :D

Uh- I think she's a pretty relatable character and you can even pretend she's you if you want. ;)

Personality:

Sweet

Loving

Protective

Brave

Intelligent

Calm/ laid-back (not much of a temper)

Stubborn

Proud

Lazy (not a morning person)

Unpredictable

Ages of Bella:

11- series 1 & 2

12- series 3 & 4

13- series 5

Uh yeah so- message me for any other details…


	2. My Introduction P1

This is Bellas introduction to Camelot and its in three parts. Thanks please R&R xx

* * *

I looked round warily- taking in my surroundings. I was in a large white stone castle with turrets strong as oaks and walls high as the sky. Behind me was a small village, I had just been through and the people there had watched me as though I was a criminal…

I was being marched over the drawbridge towards a large wooden door which had two guards stationed outside it with their weapons forming a cross over the door. As we approached they lifted them and I watched their faces with wide eyes. They were blank and emotionless but the one holding me jerked my shoulder and I was forced to fall into step with him again.

We strode across the courtyard and a young man with blonde hair, blue eyes and a toned physique came out to meet us. He looked over me curiously and asked, "Who is this?"

"Sir," the guard bowed respectively. "This girl was found trying to take one of our horses. We believe she was a stowaway on the ship that just came carrying the goods from across the waters."

"Really," he said looking at me again. "You don't look like a thief," he said. I scowled and looked down at the floor. I wasn't going to tell a stranger about my life.

"We found this on her," said the guard taking my pack off his shoulder and handing it to the man.

I controlled a surge of irritation as he started to look through the things before stopping on one certain possession.

"Well," he said. "Looks like we need to go to the King after all…"

I ignored the feeling of dread in my stomach as I was once again marched towards the pale towering castle…


	3. My Introduction P2

Ok- Part 2 xx

* * *

I was walked down a long white corridor towards yet another large oak door. The blonde man leading us kept looking back at me with an odd frown on his brow. We were going to see the King.

The man knocked firmly on the door and I heard a loud authoritative voice shout, "Enter."

"Father," greeted the man striding in confidently.

I followed more hesitantly; the guard behind me prodding in between my shoulder blades to get me to move. I realised slowly that the blonde man must be a prince.

The King himself was a tall broad man with short greying hair under his crown, steely green eyes and a faint scar across his cheek. He looked like he wasn't to be messed with and had an air of royalty.

Beside him was an older man with long white hair, a kind wrinkled face and wearing flowing reddish-brown robes. He looked curiously down at me and I returned his gaze openly before turning my attention to the other person in the large throne room.

She was seated on a small throne and wearing a purple dress with blue gauze sleeves and décor. She had long flowing midnight black hair, pale skin and piercing green eyes as she stared curiously at me. I turned up one corner of my mouth in a small smile which she didn't return. I lowered my head again as the prince began to speak.

"This girl had been accused of attempting to steal a horse and being an illegal stow-away on one of our ships," started the guard as he went on to explain how the crew had found me but I had ran away into the forest and attempted to make a get-away on a Camelot horse.

When the guard had finished the prince stepped forward and said, "She had this on her."

He handed the king my golden seal- an oak tree with a crown surrounding its topmost branches. It was royal I knew that and I also knew it belonged to me but that was about all I knew.

"Where did you get this?" asked the king in a deep and demanding tone.

"Its mine," I replied seeing out of the corner of my eye the young woman lift her head at my voice as I stared into the Kings gaze.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded.

"And which noble family does it portray?" he asked handing it to the old man so he could study it.

"I don't know," I responded honestly. "Its my families but I cant remember them." I self-consciously raised my hand to the lump on the back of my head which the old man didn't fail to notice.

He walked over to me and asked, "May I?"

I nodded, allowing him access to the back of my head.

"Well?" demanded the king.

"It is possible that she could have forgotten many things when she hit her head here. Do you know how you hit your head?"

I shook it saying, "The last thing I remember is waking up on the ship and realising I had to hide or I would be thrown out to sea."

"Convenient," said the king dryly.

"This seal does look real," said the old man from beside me. "And she does look like a royal."

"Hmmm," said the king narrowing his eyes and scrutinising my face.

I tried not to flinch and decided to focus my attention elsewhere. I looked back to the pretty woman on the small throne and found she too was looking at me. Not in fear but in awe perhaps… Like my story surprised her… I tried another smile and this time I got a tiny one in return.

The king noticed this I suppose and said, "Morgana, what do you think?"

The woman flustered and said, "Well, I uh, don't think she's any threat." The king raised an eyebrow. 'Morgana' I thought.

"What's your name," asked Morgana. I realised with a jolt that she was talking to me.

"Bella," I answered softly.

"How old are you Bella?" asked the prince.

"11," I said.

"And you remember nothing of where you came from?" he continued.

I shook my head.

"Why did you take a horse?"

Before I could answer the king stopped him.

"Enough Arthur." I looked back at him.

"The girl will stay here tonight in the guest chambers and we will resume the interrogation tomorrow."

"But," began the guard.

"The child needs to sleep," said the old man and the guard backed away.

"Thank you Gaius," said the king before dismissing us all.

Arthur, I remembered, placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and steered me towards the door. The last thing I saw was Morgana standing quietly and watching me as I was led out…


	4. My Introduction P3 (Temporary)

I wandered aimlessly up the long stone corridors occasionally peeking round a door until I came to a wing which looked more grand than the rest.

There was a large set of double oak doors at the end…


	5. Nightmares

I appreciate that this may not make sense but basically Bella is overhearing a conversation between Merlin and Gwen about her and Morgana. Set Series 5 after the Dark Tower. Thanks- please R&R xx

* * *

"She wakes in the night- constantly.

And when she wakes and bolts upright screaming there's only ever one name that tears from her lips in that terrified moment- Morgana.

Her nightmares have worsened since Morgana left, she feels there's no one left to help her. Even if I am right beside her to comfort her and Gaius is there waiting to give her another of his god forsaken remedies.

They are filled with haunting dreams that reside in the back of her mind constantly, like the ghosts of flames that wait to flare up when she lets her barriers down at night. Her agonies and fears are shown to her in these nightmares mixed in with what is to come in this land.

None of these 'prophecies' are ever good. The only one who ever got her out of this state, ever calmed her slightly when she held her near, was Morgana. And she is never coming back." I heard Gwen say.

"I think that she still believes she will though. You've seen the way she reacts whenever you mention her name or go off to fight her or meet her in person if she is with you. She's not over it and I don't think she ever will be. I can't believe Morgana is letting her die inside like this- Morgana loved her just as much as she loved Morgana." That was Merlin.

"Or loves… Morgana still cares, I know she does. When I was kept prisoner the first thing she did was ask about her." I sucked my breath in quickly in a sweet pain- filled gasp. I never knew that...

"And the way Morgana reacts when she sees her if we have gone to fight and she has accompanied us. One day she'll come back for her and we need to be ready when that happens- I wont let her be hurt again." I smiled- sweet Merlin.

"I agree, but it's hard. Their souls are longing for each other- to keep that at bay is one of the hardest things a person can do." I huffed- smiling ironically. At least Gwen understood.

"Good thing neither Morgana nor I nor her are a normal person then isn't it?" I heard Merlin say...


	6. Death and Magic P1

Right this chapter is set in the battle of Camlann and Merlin, Arthur, the Knights and Bella have gone to find Morgana and attempt to reason with her on Bellas wishes. It also includes Merlins magic reveal and doesn't follow the actual Merlin storyline at all. Oh and Mordred and Gwaine aren't dead- Gwaine was never captured and Mordred never fought Arthur- he is currently still leading the Saxons in battle. Thanks and please R & R xx

* * *

"Well? Come out then!" she screamed manically towards the forest where we were crouching in hiding.

We looked over to Arthur who was shaking his head and mouthing to us, "Let her come to us."

I couldn't take it anymore- she'd broken my heart and now everyone else was taking the price.

Slowly I stood up. "Bella what are you doing?" hissed Arthur. I ignored all the angry whispers and worried glares and walked forwards out of the woods.

As I came into her view I saw her face change from furious to careful shock. "I, I can't…" she stuttered.

Suddenly anger overwhelmed me- this woman who I loved more than anything was telling me she couldn't come back to me. And she knew what that did to my insides. 'Cause it was happening to hers too.

"Don't," I whispered, completely irate. "Just don't even _try _to explain. Because I've come up with my own answer. Even after all the times they told me you were evil and gave me rock solid proof I never believed them. Because I knew there was something redeeming in you. But now I finally have my answer to why you're old compassionate conscience isn't screaming at you. You have lost your heart. You no longer care." My voice broke on the last word, "And now you have no heart, no love and no life. What's happened!?" I let out a sob at the end of the words but continued to stare into her eyes- once so beautiful but now filled with the darkness of the end of the day settling over us- blurrily as my tears clung to the ends of my eyelashes and distorted my vision.

I could hear the men start to stir behind me and possibly even stand up but I still had eyes only for her- my heart was still full of the impossible love I felt for her but it was also filled with anger, bitterness, confusion and disappointment- just as hers always was. I waited trembling for an answer. My legs were shaking uncontrollably and I could barely stand. I just needed an answer.

All I got was, "I'm sorry." Said in a whisper with a defeated look on her face telling me all I needed to know- she wasn't going to change.

My legs crumpled from underneath me and the hard ground reared up to catch me in its painful embrace. I felt a sudden searing agonising pain in my chest and all I could do was gasp. Then an extremely audible _crack _filled the then silent clearing and the most intense pain I'd ever felt ran through my chest.

I looked up through my streaming eyes back at her and the expression that greeted me was horror. Good! I wanted to shout at her- now you have feelings!

"What's happening to her!?" I heard a terrified whisper- shout form behind me. Arthur.

"Her heart is breaking." Came the simple reply. Merlin.

Yes, that was exactly was happening. My heart was cracking in two.

"Well can't we do anything?" Arthur pleaded.

There was no reply.

The pain came again and I suddenly found my voice again. I screamed long and loud watching her flinch and grimace- a single tear running down her grimy cheek.

"Please," I managed to gasp out. "Please, oh please…"

She mouthed something I couldn't hear and I whimpered in response as a yet another burning trail fire lanced down my chest.

And suddenly she was there beside me, cradling my broken body to hers and saying "No, no don't beg. Just don't."

I arched into her and a strand of her dark hair fell across my face. I breathed in deeply; desperate to smell her scent one more time. And it was there- mixed amongst the dirt, blood, sweat and tears was the unmistakable perfume of her skin and hair. It was just her.

"Aaaaahh," I cried sobbing into her chest.

"No, no Bella. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry. Please forgive me- I'll do anything. Don't go, please. Don't leave me.," she sobbed burying her face in my tangled hair and breathing in deeply. I had a feeling she too was memorising my scent. "Please- oh god no Bella. My Bells- no. I love you so much- you just can't leave me. I never stopped caring about you- only you. Oh god please. You can't take her."

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her, my eyes glazing over.

"No you have nothing to be sorry for. Listen to me Bells. I'm going to change. I will," she gently but firmly shook me as if to prove her point- her won tears falling onto my face and mixing with mine. "I will- I'll change for you and then you'll live. Please I've lost everyone else- you can't go."

I smiled sadly up at her but I was sure it was a gruesome sight. The pain shot through me once again and I heard a final crack.

Then I closed my eyes. But only after I had watched her, for the first time in a very long time, meet eyes with her brother in true empathy, love, sadness and grief. I sighed for the last time…


	7. Death and Magic P2

Ok so part 2- now not in Bellas POV. Thanks please R&R xx

* * *

"Do something!" Morgana screamed at Arthur.

"You're the witch!" he shouted back.

"I, I…"

"It wont work," Merlin said quietly from the back.

"And since when were you the expert on magic Merlin?" asked Arthur angrily.

"Well, he's Emrys," said Morgana with a puzzled frown on her face. "Didn't you know?"

"What the hell is an Emrys?" shouted Arthur.

"Not what, who," responded Merlin quietly. "Its me."

"And what does Emrys do then? Can he magically cure all ills? Because otherwise I don't know why you're telling me this."

"He's the most powerful sorcerer to ever live," replied Morgana in a hard voice. "And my nemesis."

"I'm sorry- sorcerer? Your nemesis? Merlin?"

"Yes but I'll talk about it later. Right now we need Gaius to look at her."

"No!" shouted Morgana pulling Bellas limp body impossibly closer to hers. They had all tried to approach and each time Morgana had threatened to use magic on them if they got within a couple of metres of her and Bellas body.

"She's dead Merlin," said Gwaine flatly with a defeated look on his face and tears in his eyes.

"We need to move her though," said Percival. "The battles getting closer."

"Battle?" said Morgana.

"Yes!" shouted Arthur. "You know the one you started and caused all this!" He was livid as he approached her.

"What happened?" he repeated Bellas earlier question.

She looked down at Bellas face and a tear dropped down.

"I don't know," she said quietly.

"How did it get like this? Why did it go so bad?" he asked dropping down to the floor a metre away from her and waiting patiently for an answer. The knights slowly filed out of the clearing to go and clear the dead. Before each left they bowed their heads respectively to Bellas body and each had at least one tear fall that day. Only Merlin remained with Arthur.

"Your father," Morgana spat back at him, the old hatred back in her eyes.

"Our father," he reminded her gently. "You're still my sister."

"I could never again be your sister," she replied hugging Bella closer as if protecting her from Arthur's non-existent wrath. "Look at what I have done."

"All can be forgiven," replied Arthur. "If you just call off this battle. How many more innocent people have to die? Don't let Bellas death be in vain."

"I would never let anything she does be in vain!" she told him, her eyes sparkling with frustrated tears. "She is the world to me!"

"You have a funny way of showing it," he said gently.

"Hmmm." She slowly ran her fingers down Bellas arm and gasped when goosebumps arised. "What?" she said gently picking up the arm and showing it to Arthur.

"She's not dead!" he shouted in joy.

She grinned and said, "There must be a way to save her then."

"What though," he asked.

She thought for a moment and then said, "Aithusa! She saved me once when I was dying and she could do it again!"

"She is not powerful enough," said Merlin from the side.

"Of course she is," snapped Morgana.

"Well then you join forces with her! Aren't you the most powerful wizard ever or something?"

"It doesn't work like that," he replied.

"Why not!" Morgana and Arthur said together. It was like the old times when they joined forces to weedle something out of Uther or persuade him to let them have or do something.

"It just doesn't," he replied flatly. "But I know someone who can."

"WHO?" they asked together.


End file.
